Meet the Warriors
by softballandkittens32
Summary: Another one of my stories which show my obsession with Warriors and TF2. All credit for the ideas go to the person who wrote Meet the Medicine cat, which name I currently have forgotten. Remember to Review! SS
1. Chapter 1

Scoutstar: So, tell me if you like Yadda Yadda. I wont keep you here for long.

Firestar:You don't own warriors, do you?

Scoutstar:No, Erin Hunter Does, but I wish I did, I really do

Scout: Hey, you, Ya dont own Team Fortress 2 Do you now, _Buddy_

Scoutstar: No Scout, Valve owns it. But here you go! Meet the Leader is coming up in, whenever you decide to read it!

Firestar's Quote: "Effective leadership is putting first things first"-Henry Ford

*Teufort is shown, right before a battle in the RED respawn room*

"Does everyone remember the plan" Firestar asks. He is standing in the front with everyone behind him. A chourus of yes sir's, yep's, sure's, and a whatever coming from the men.

"Mission begins in 5...4...3...2...1"

~A sign saying 'meet the leader' is shown~

*Firestar is seen, running across the bridge, soldier and demoman right behind him*

"Demo take the right door, Solly take left. I'll get the sewer"

*Firestar jumps off the bridge and lands in the water, and shoots the BLU Scout*

"Take that, pile of fox-dung!"

*He runs into the BLU sewer, and gets into the base, the Soldier and Demo battling in the courtyard*

"Just as planned" he mumbles.

*They run to the intelligence room, meeting Scout with the intel running to their base*

"We have captured the enemy intelligence."

They form a small pocket, Soldier and Demo flanking him, as if they were protecting someone with the intelligence. BLU, being the idiots that they were decided to go after them, rather than the Scout they had just seen before

"These mouse-hearts should be easy to take care of" he said to his team.

Team Fortress 2 Song comes on, and shows Firestar between Heavy and Scout, leaning on his Golf club.

Looks: Red hair, green eyes, Red general suit on with a red circle with a star inside on the left sleeve

Catagory:Support

Health:175

Primary:Gailil

Secondary:Revolver

Melee:Golf club

History:Although from a High-Class familiy from Britian, Firestar became a Brute killer when he was drafted or the army in 1942 becoming a great general in a year was one of many feats, and when told the payment for RED, Imediatly signed up.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EWREVIEWREVIEWRIVIEWREVIEWRE VIEW

This is kind of like Meet the Medcine Cat, I know, and all credit for the idea goes to them. Danke for reading!

~SS


	2. Firestar Domination lines

So here are just some domination lines for and from Firestar. Hope you like them!

Firestar to Scout: I kill rabbits _bigger_ than you!

Firestar to Soldier: I guess I'm the leader now!

Firestar to Pyro: The master of fire being beat by Fire! How embaressing!

Firestar to Engineer: You're like a beaver. You build stuff and I kill you _and_ blow it up.

Firestar to Heavy: Ha! Another Badger dead!

Firestar to Demo: I have a one-eyed friend. You and her are very alike. But she doesn't suck!

Firestar to Medic: Medicine Cats aren't supposed to fight. But when they do, at least they can actually win!

Firestar to Sniper: Ha! You look like a cat stuck up in a tree!

Firestar to Spy: Stop acting like Shadowclan. Though you're doing a poor job at it.

Scout to Firestar: They already have a Pyro, chucklenuts!

Soldier to Firestar: Ha! He still acts like a kittypet!

Pyro to Firestar: Mmmmmph! Mmmmmmhph mmhp mmmph mmmmph!

Demo to Firestar: Alot of good those nine lives can do you if you're in pieces, lad!

Heavy to Firestar: Little baby kitten is Dead!

Engineer: I've never really liked cats.

Medic: Alot of good your friends herbs will do you now!

Sniper: Can't run a clan when your heads gone, can you mate?

Spy: Ughh. You got cat fur all on my suit.

Sorry about Spy's. I know it's really close to what he sometimes says, but you know, it works.

Thanks for reading! And I know I was supposed to use quotation marks, but uh-well. Nobody will die, will they?

~SS


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! I've decided to do one on Brambleclaw. So, here is meet the Deputy!

*We see a large, black man. Look's about the size of Heavy, but shows muscle rather than fat. He seems to be talking to Heavy.*

"So I was like, 'Scram Berrypaw! The elders don't feed themselves!'" says the black man, who, along with Heavy, roars with laughter.

"Doktor!" Heavy shouts.

"Yes, Herr Heavy, vhat is it?" Medic asked, clearly annoyed by the interruption of his paperwork.

"Deputy is credit to team!" Heavy shouts, once again laughing with Brambleclaw like no tommorrow.

*Meet the Deputy shows on the board, along with his insignia, which is a red circle with a badge in it.*

"Mission begins in one minute"

Both men stop laughing and immediatly grab thier weapons. Heavy picks up Sascha and his shotgun, while Brambleclaw picks up a smaller, lighter version of Sascha, but instaed it has a futuristic look to it. For small barrels are connected to a tub of what looks to be full of wire. He then grabs a syringe gun look-alike full of knife sharp hooks, and on a last thought, grabs a barbed whip.

"Alright, I am ready." he says.

The horns blast, signaling the beginning of the round. Brambleclaw ran out, and saw the enemy pyro chasing Engineer.

"Not on my watch, you mumbling freak." he muttered, and out shout a tendril of metal brambles leaving the pyro suffocating and the Engineer panting.

He then sees the enemy Heavy run to him, without a Medic and without ammo. He pulls out the Syringe gun, and shoots until at least 75 of the 'claws' are lodged into his body. Heavy pretty much bawls because of the pain. Brambleclaw runs away to find the enemy Soldier, the job that was assigned to him by the Leader, or Firestar, to be precise.

He soon found him, and pulled out his whip. The Soldier was paying to much attention on killing their Sniper. Just a little closer...CRACK, the Soldier's upper Torso becomes seperated from the rest of his body.

*chuckling is heard* "It was so easy it was almost not fun. _Almost."_

*Brambleclaw is seen between Spy and Engineer, almost doing the same thing as Medic but without the creepy smile and he has the Syringe gun.*

" And you know what Berrypaw does then, he says no! So I go all Mentor Mad at him, and he is so scared he climbs a tree and stays their until sundown!" Laughter from all the mercenaries is heard, while we see thier silhouetts. The laughter soon dies down.

"What happened when Daisy found out?" We hear Scout ask.

"Well..."

*The screen goes black*

I'm gonna get this up, along with some domination lines and maybe some upgrades for Deputy's and Leader's weapons. I'll see you around!

~SS


	4. Deputy DOMINATION

All right. Here are the domination lines. Yes i know there are supposed to be quotation marks, whatever. Geez, I haven't been on in awhile. Stupid school. :(

Brambleclaw to Scout: You're like Windclan. Fast and defensless

Brambleclaw to Soldier: I'm this big and you still can't kill me with your rockets?!

Brambleclaw to Pyro: Fire couldn't kill me when I was a kit!

Brambleclaw to enemy Deputy: Let's not go into the who's deputy thing again. It's me and it will always be me.

Brambleclaw to Engineer: Your little toys are no match for me, mousebrain

Brambleclaw to Heavy: We had some fun but you're just so easy to kill.

Brambleclaw to Demo: I'm ashamed to be the same color as you. (If anyone finds this offending, I will change it!)

Brambleclaw to Medic: You heal them, I hurt them. You heal them more, I kill you. It's not brain sugery.

Brambleclaw to Spy: You are just about as hidden as a white warrior hanging out with black kittens.

Brambleclaw to Sniper: Why are you called the Sniper? It's not like you can hit me.

Brambleclaw to Leader: I do believe hating you is a father-son thing.

Scout to Brambleclaw: You're worse than Demo with a hangover!

Soldier to Brambleclaw: You're just like your father. All meow but no bite.

Pyro to Brambleclaw: ...Mmmph

Enemy Deputy to Brambleclaw: There can only be one deputy up in here, and you're not it!

Demo to Brambleclaw: Nice try, fluffy.

Heavy to Brambleclaw: Little kitty isn't purring now!

Engineer to Brambleclaw: I don't kill people who don't bother me. Sadly, you did.

Medic to Brambleclaw: Ha! It looks like you ate Deathberries!

Sniper to Brambleclaw: I love animals. You... not so much

Spy to Brambleclaw: Don't worry. I'll take care of Squirrelflight.

Leader to Brambleclaw: I took care of Tigerstar, now I can take care of you.

Alright, how did I do? Thanks for reading!

~32


End file.
